G Element
by Strider1
Summary: An epic alternate universe fic, with original characters and mobile suits, inspired by Gundam Wing and Mobile Suit Gundam. Story chapter 2 now up! Fixed
1. Default Chapter

Back-story for New Mobile War Chronicle: G-Element (Gundam Element) 

I came up with this after reading up on all the Gundam AU out there, and watching the somewhat underappreciated G-Gundam on the Cartoon Network. I more or less combined elements from a lot of the series, most obviously Gundam Wing and Mobile Suit Gundam, so of course some stuff may seem familiar. But there will be original material including Mobile Suits. Thanks to Sideswipe for some inspiration and for giving me the idea on how to start this Fic off.

**Prologue: The year is S.C. (Space Colonization) 160 and for the U.A.C. (Universal Alliance of Colonies) and Earth wars have come and gone. But the war that changed the lives of every single being in the universe is long over. As earth began to move out into space they discovered that humanoid mobile suits were needed to construct the colonies to house the people of the horrifically overpopulated Earth. But unfortunately the peaceful Earthlings found another need for the massive robots. As soon as they fully explored their own galaxy they were met by an unfortunate roadblock. They were met by   the Kabal, a humanoid race of beings who wanted no less than to conquer earth and the surrounding planets. Under control of the sinister War Minister Rotwang, the Kabalites nearly defeated the Earth's forces until scientists managed to fully alter the Mobile Suits for war. The fighters and cruisers of the Kabal space navy couldn't contend with the highly advanced and extremely maneuverable Mobile suits and were defeated soon after. The naïve Earth leaders accepted the Kabalites's offer of peace and allowed them become assimilated into the human population. Afterwards, the same leaders decided to destroy all the Mobile Suits, for fear that they might be used for killing once again. It is now a hundred and fifty years in the future and the Gundams are nothing but ancient history. Some people even doubt that the legendary Gundams ever actually existed, attributing it too legend and the tendency of people to exaggerate information. Even the ruling body denies that the Mobile Suits ever existed. But everything is not well is this perceived paradise. The Kabal have been at work for the entire century and a half, rebuilding their army in secret, but this time they have a surprise for the U.A.C. **

**Main Characters: **

Thomas Cane: A disheartened former soldier, who deserted the military after discovering the corruption inherent in the government and their complete disregard of the growing Kabal threat. His great-grandfather Riddick Cane was a Gundam pilot during the Great War, who upon retiring hid his prized Thunder Gundam, knowing full well that it would be needed again. So it is up to the renegade Cane and his Gundam to seemingly combat the Kabalite threat and the U.A.C. units hunting him down single handed.

Maria Spencer: On and off girlfriend of Thomas Cane. She is torn between her love and her life, since she is agent for the sterile Intelligence Department of the U.A.C. She is Cane's most valuable and frankly, only ally in his personal war against the Kabal. Her biggest fear is that Thomas will be killed and dismissed as some worthless vigilante. 

President Reginald Avery: Corrupt leader of the U.A.C. He refuses to acknowledge the Kabal threat even under insurmountable evidence.

Admiral Phillip Boulle: Commander of the U.A.C. military, who is forced to ignore the Kabal by President Avery. Still he realizes that Cane is a hazard and orders him to be captured and executed.

War Minister Rotwang: Supreme Dictator of the Kabalites, who according to Kabal legend is immortal. He has acquired ancient Gundam schematics and plans to mass produce his own army of Mobile Suits. He is an evil calculating leader will not stop at anything until his has his revenge on the human race.

**Mecha: Thunder Gundam, one of the legendary Gundams of old. It is believed that it is the last of its kind though rumors that more still exist spread throughout Earth and the Colonies. Thunder Gundam belonged to Cane's Great-Grandfather, who heavily modified and improved it. Cane after finding the Ms and repairing it, realizes that only by piloting the powerful machine can one man make a difference in the battle against the Kabalites. Constructed using a long lost alloy, the T-Gundam is incredibly tough and highly agile. The Thunder Gundam is armed with beam sabers, a number of Vulcan cannons and two special weapons, the lightning laser and a super-powerful beam weapon known as the Solar Flare Cannon. It looks the Tallgeese, with a little RX-78 and the Gerbera Tetra mixed in, as hard as that might be to imagine. **

Shiv: The first product of Kabal reverse engineering and research, it is a poor version of the original Gundams and is in no way up to the original power they exhibited, but still the Kabal have built many of these inferior suits, knowing that sheer numbers will hopefully be able to defeat the U.A.C armada. Reminiscent of the Gouf although colored differently according to unit preference.  

As time goes by I will update the list of Characters as well as general information on new Mobile Suits as they show up.


	2. Prelude to Destiny

G-Element

Chapter 1:  Prelude to destiny

            The setting: A peaceful forest somewhere in America. A lone man walks down a dirt road towards a clearing visible in the distance. He is dressed in a dirty well-worn army jacket and equally faded jeans. It's a pleasant summer day, but you couldn't tell by the unhappy look on his face. He has a handsome visage, with light eyes that belie the intensity that once fired behind them. He walks slowly down the path like a man who has seen way too much in way too little time. The man is Thomas Cane, formerly of the U.A.C military. A job he "quit" in disgust after experiencing the widespread corruption firsthand. All of his ancestors were members of the army, and most importantly his Great-Grandfather who was one of the Gundam Pilots of legend, but that's all they were now… legend. The possibility of a Kabal resurgence was well known by nearly the entire populace, and when confronted the political leaders both this and the fact that the Kabalites were planning on constructing their own force of Mobile Suits. That ordeal was two years ago and the situation had only gotten worse since. Cane was just returning from his weekly trip into the nearest town to pick up supplies and brush up on any news. He lived the life of a hermit, and that's exactly how the people in town viewed him, with an equal combination of fear, curiosity and apathy. However, not many of the townspeople knew all that much about him and those who did knew that he was simply a man jilted by both life and society, seeking peace in a turmoil filled world. He had a promising career but because of his strong sense of justice and personal honor he had to leave. He neared his home, a none-too-spectacular cabin in a clearing in the woods, as he enjoyed being alone sometimes. But to his surprise, as soon as he entered his house he was face-to-face with a beautiful woman.

"I've been waiting for you Thomas Cane." She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

'What are you doing here, Maria?' He asked, furrowing his brow. She responded by strolling over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Her face lit up with a bright smile.

"You know that I can't stay mad at you for too long, Tom!" Maria laughed. Lieutenant Marian Spencer, career officer and one of the only shining stars of the generally lackluster U.A.C. intelligence bureau. She has been described as friendly and outgoing by her peers, an overall nice person. It was the subject of many debates during Tom's time in the military about how she could end up dating someone like himself. Most settled on that she saw or thought she saw something worthwhile in the bitter Cane. The pair hadn't seen each other for about a year or so. Thomas was surprised by her sudden reappearance to the point that he felt compelled to push her away, but before he could he recalled that he had locked all of the doors and windows before he left.

"How exactly did you get into my cabin?" He asked, while examining the windows and door for any signs of forcible entry. Maria laughed out loud.

"Please, you don't spend part of your life in the armed forces without picking up a trick or too. But on a more serious note Tom I came to apologize for the way I treated you way back then." Her smile faded, and she took on a passive look. Thomas looked at her, she was pretty, not stunning, but good-looking enough to turn a head every once in a while. She kept herself in good shape, thanks to the regimen that came along with being in service, and like Thomas she was in her lower thirties, though a year younger than he was. They had separated following a nasty argument the two had concerning the events that caused Thomas to quit the military and hadn't seen each other since that time. He was still a little angry with her about her apparent blindness to the situation, but he had since realized that he shouldn't have taken part of his anger out on her. 

"Look." He began. "I regret what happened just as much as you do, but I don't know why you'd jeopardize your promising career just to be with a loner like me, I don't think this will work out." Maria took a step backwards and stared right into the once intense eyes of her former lover, trying to comprehend the thoughts and feelings behind the stoic face. She tried to sort out the events that had happened over the past two years, and what she had learned in town about Tom.  From what she knew, he earned his food doing mostly mechanic work in the village along with an odd job here and there. He never had many visitors, but that suited his personality. It was hard enough to get him to admit that he had feelings for her so many years ago. Despite what any of his former commanders and fellow soldiers might say about him, she was positive that beneath his rough exterior beat the heart of a caring, honorable man.

"You listen to me Cane, I'm not sure about you, but I still love you. My superiors will never find out about you and me, don't worry" She chided him. Deep in her heart she knew he still loved her, she would get it out of him even if she had to beat it out of him. Thomas turned his back to her, and slammed his fist into the nearby wall in a sudden flair of anger.

"You're right…as usual. I do still love you Maria, but I…I…just…." He said, trailing off before he could finish. Maria smiled, and once more wrapped her arms around him reassuringly. It was obvious to her how difficult it was for him to admit his feelings like that.

"That's all I wanted to hear Thomas, that's all I wanted to hear." The two sat down and spent the next couple of hours chatting and catching up on old times. Thomas seemed to relax over time, and for a few moments Maria saw glimmers of his old self again. He had changed a lot, but not so drastically as to be a stranger to her. It made sense seeing what he had gone through. Thomas felt at ease, to be honest he felt better than he had in a long time, as he talked to Maria. She was as beautiful as ever and just as pleasant. He knew he had loved her, he had since day one, but his feelings were not the real reason he had tried to push her away. Not long ago while going through some old journals that belonged to his family he uncovered something. In one of his Great-Grandfather's journals he found a bit of information that nearly caused him to fall out of his chair. Riddick Cane had hidden something of incredible power for just this sort of emergency in a cave not far from the family cottage. Maria was happily chatting away about some unimportant little thing when Thomas interrupted her. She stopped as soon a she noticed the deathly serious look on his face.

'Maria there's something very, very important that I have to show you, please follow me."  

'O-Okay Tom" she said not knowing what to expect. He stood up stiffly and motioned her outside. He began walking into the forest, beckoning her ever so often to keep pace with him. The thought that something was wrong with his mind quickly flashed through her mind, but she dismissed it just as fast. He was he strong willed to have gone crazy, but you can never tell. The silent walk ended when he stopped at the opening of a massive cave hidden behind a roaring waterfall. She followed him inside the near pitch black cave. Thomas was nowhere to be seen until a burst of light temporarily blinded her. She looked forward to see him standing next to what looked like a pile of parts, he was pointing at something deeper into the cave. She shaded her eyes and then it hit her. Her mouth hung open when she when it clicked in her mind what he was pointing at. An unmistakable, huge white, blue and black humanoid machine kneeled as if it were at rest. Something she had only heard about and dreamed about. Only two words were needed to sum up what was right there in front of her.

"A Gundam."

End of chapter one


	3. The Gundam

G-Element

Part 2: The Gundam

It could only be one thing, there was no denying it. No matter how many times Maria rubbed her eyes or blinked the massive Mobile Suit didn't disappear. It was not a dream, it was as real as it could get.

'Is, is that what I think it is?" She stammered, still in awe. She turned to look at Thomas, who nodded an affirmative. She slowly walked up to the machine, and unsurely reached out a hand to touch it as if it would vanish if she did. "More importantly where did you get it?" 

 "It's real don't worry about that, and to answer your second question, it belonged to my Great-Grandfather back in the days of the war. One day I was reading one of his old journals and it mentioned he had hidden something important in this cave, since he used to own the cabin I live in. I didn't believe at the time until one day I decided to investigate and lo and behold look what I found." When he first saw the MS he was in just as much in a state of disbelief and shock as Maria was right now. He too, had to touch it to believe it. Inside the cave, he found another journal, this one a technical manual. Written in the manual was a note from his Great-Grandfather, explaining his motives for not allowing his prized machine to be destroyed. He knew the peace wouldn't last forever, so he took out a kind of insurance policy, though one Gundam against an entire army isn't exactly a fair deal. 

            The Gundam itself was a spectacular machine, and in the mind of not only Thomas but anyone else who ever had the distinct pleasure of piloting one, it was perhaps one of the greatest of mankind's creations. It could do anything, it could nearly fly, it could do heavy lifting, it could be used for construction and it could be used for…..killing. That was the most unfortunate of its many uses. It was massive, seventeen point five meters tall, and had to be at least seventy to eighty tones. The eyes had an eerie life too them, even when the machine was shut down. More than once Thomas had gazed into them and expected them just too just open up without even activating the suit. The color scheme was simple; the majority of the Gundam's body was obviously once pure white, now slightly marred from so many years spent in a cave. Parts of it prominent "wings" were colored black, whilst joints and a few other random parts were blue or red. From what he learned from the journal its weapons were slightly altered from the original beam weapons favored by the forces of old. The lightning laser held in its left hand supposedly fired a powerful bolt of electricity, while the solar flare cannon shot a power-full heat beam that was capable of melting the sturdiest of metals. Supposedly, because Thomas had never actually attempted to fire the weapons for fear of being discovered so he had to go by what was written in the journal. The thruster output and the resulting speed was beyond imagination for a machine the size of this one, the thruster output nearly equaling that of the larger starships!             

"It used to belong to someone in my family, I've been spending a good portion of my time finding parts and trying to repair it. Although there are still a few things that I still need to get in order to finish." His eyes momentarily lit up, as an idea apparently popped into his head. Maria reasoned that he wasn't rebuilding this death machine simply to put it on display in a museum. He was planning on using it against the Kabal!

"If you think I'm going to help you get parts for that just so you can go and get yourself killed, you've got another think coming!" Arguing with Thomas was a futile effort; once he put his mind to it he couldn't be convinced to do anything else. Unless he had changed drastically he would still be as stubborn as ever. 

"Maria, this is why I hesitated, because I didn't want you to know what I was going to do." He fell silent for a second and turned to gaze upon the still machine behind him. He seemed to study it, but then he sighed and once again turned to face her. "I know what I must do, whether or not you help me doesn't matter. Even if I'm destined to fail miserably, I must do something no matter how insignificant it might be." Maria opened her mouth to speak, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing would come out. Thomas was the most dangerous kind of man, one that had nothing to lose and everything to gain.  It didn't matter to him if he killed one or one million enemies, as long as he didn't just sit and watch and let everything pass him by. That was just the kind of man he was. Her head hung in total defeat, there was nothing short of killing him right then and there that would stop him, and that was something she could just never force herself to do. 

"You win, Thomas, you win, I know I can't convince you to change your mind, so I might as well do whatever I can to help you stay alive" She saw Thomas smile, though only for a brief moment, still it eased her mind to see the Tom of old even if it as quick as this. "The parts won't be much of a problem, but I don't know how you plan on finding ant of the Kabalites bases, short of randomly flying around hoping to stumble upon them."

"Honestly, I was hoping that since you're with intelligence that you could give any information about suspected cells" Thomas said shrugging his shoulders.

Maria groaned, "Why did I expect you to say that? I'll see what I can do, but if I'm caught I'll lose my job…or worse.' An image flashed through Maria's mind, one that illustrated what happened to those who spoke out too much or decided to overstep their boundaries. She shuddered at the thought, but she told herself that if she was cautious enough she would never be caught. In reality it wasn't completely clear to her as to why she agreed to help him, but her heart was positive of the reason. 

"Thanks Maria, that really means a great deal to me, but if you don't mind I have quite a bit of work to do and I'd like to get right back to it." 

"You really know how to treat a lady, Thomas Cane, so I'll leave you alone with your precious pet. "But I will keep in touch with you, oh and I'll have the discreetly parts sent to your cabin, be sure to contact me before you do anything stupid" She chided him. Not even sure if he was still listening to her.

"Yes, mother" Maria snorted and turned to walk out of the cave, intent on leaving Thomas alone to his repair work. However much she tried she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going bad was going to happen to, 

"Don't think like that, girl." She told herself aloud. 'He knows what he's doing, I hope."  She stopped to turn and look back at the dank cave one more time before she continued on her way.  Back in the cave Thomas pondered the whirlwind of events that occurred in just a few hours. Poor girl he thought, this whole thing must be tearing her up inside. He really couldn't blame her however, who would have expected all of this, and she came her to apologize for a past event to her former lover, only to get sweeped up into an insane one man war against a nearly unbeatable enemy. He made a vow to himself, right then and there, he swore that both of them would survive this conflict, they would live to see the end of this sure to be bloody war, they would no matter what he had to do to ensure it, no matter what.    


End file.
